Defiled Snapdragon
|rarity = Rare |droppedby = Scorpion Huntress Bundle |transmutable = }} DefiledSnapdragonCombo0.gif|Excalibur performing Claws of the Drake. DefiledSnapdragonCombo1.gif|Excalibur performing Heart of the Naga. DefiledSnapdragonCombo2.gif|Excalibur performing Fangs of the Lindwurm. DefiledSnapdragonCombo3.gif|Excalibur performing Soul of the Leviathan. Defiled Snapdragon is a Stance Mod for Blade and Whip type weapons. Can be equipped on: * Mios* * Lacera* *Denotes weapon with matching Stance polarity. |move2 = Heart of the Naga |move2combo = Pause |move3 = Fangs of the Lindwurm |move3combo = + |move4 = Soul of the Leviathan |move4combo = + |chargeattack = Rolling Thunder |slideattack = Spiral Cut |slamattack = Sky Doom |wallattack = Weightless Steel |finisher = Death's Mark |chargecombo = }} Notes *Damage of the quick melee combo is 2x100%, 200%, 200%, 200% respectively. *The charge attack from the quick melee is a three-strike attack, each dealing 100% damage. *The second attack in every stance combo is a wide arc sweep with both blade and whip, allowing the player to strike multiple enemies twice. *''Heart of the Naga'' involves a forward scissor dash and a leaping whip lash, providing some mobility for the player during the combo. *While Soul of the Leviathan doesn't have any damage multipliers, it can still be used to stack the combo counter quickly because of its multi-hit attacks. Take caution that it doesn't stagger the enemy after the third attack. *''Rolling Thunder'' can be performed on a Blade & Whip weapon even without this stance equipped (but still requires the user to enter melee mode). **It has two instances of damage, the first inflicting a guaranteed proc on enemies upon throwing the whip, and the second will pull any enemies it catches within 10 meters towards the player when it retracts (the damage on the second one is still inconsistent). Reach extends the whip's attack range, but not its pull range. **It can be triggered on the first and second attack just by simply holding it down afterwards, allowing quick crowd control if used correctly. **Without the stance equipped, it cannot ragdoll certain units (e.g. Capture targets). Trivia *This is the only stance mod with a rhyming description. *The name of this stance, as well as its associated combos all reference dragons in some form; **''Snapdragons'' are a genus of plants whose flowers are said to resemble the head of a dragon. **''Drake'' is a synonym for dragon. It is derived from Draco, the Latin word for dragon. **''Naga'' is a group of serpent deities associated with Hinduism and Bhuddism. **''Lindwurm'' is the German name for Lindworm, which is typically depicted as a bipedal, wingless dragon. The most famous lindworm is Jörmungandr. **The Leviathan is a sea monster (commonly called a "sea serpent") referenced in Christianity and Judaism. The word has since become synonymous with any large sea creature such as whales. **''Wyverns'' are mythological creatures commonly mistaken for dragons, with the key difference being that wyverns have two legs, whereas dragons normally have four. In an undocumented update, Wings of the Wyvern has been renamed to Rolling Thunder. **its worth the trouble farming for it Media Warframe Stances Defiled Snapdragon stancespotlight MIOS BUILD - DEFILED SNAPDRAGON Stance Update 17.11 de:Entweihtes Löwenmaul Category:Blade and Whip Category:Mods Category:Rare Mods Category:Melee Mods Category:Stance Mods Category:Update 17 Category:Madurai Mods